Pearl and the three puppets
by CauseChicasLoveStarmen
Summary: A slightly altered spoof on the story of Goldilocks and the three bears. A short, simple story. Contains an OC I have not even designed in any way yet, so her looks are all up to you, the reader.


Pearl was a 10-year-old orphan who became homeless after being kicked out of the orphanage because of the fact that she was always hungry and often got caught while secretly eating.

Now, she was wandering through the suburbs of London, looking for a new home. Eventually, she saw a colourful house near the end of the street she was in. She knocked on the door, which slowly opened while doing so.

Strange, Pearl thought, it's vacant. She went inside the house, and there was no trace of people being present or whatsoever.

The television in the living room showed nothing but static, and in the kitchen, there were three plates of pizzer/pizza on the table. Pearl was hungry once again, and she grabbed the pizza slice from the blue plate first.

"Goshdarnit, it's too hot!" she exclaimed as she took one bite.

So, she tasted the pizza from the red plate.

"Ew, it's too cold" she complained.

So, she tasted the last slice of pizza, from the green plate.

"Ah, this one's just perfect" she said, as she ate the whole slice in one go.

After eating the puppets' lunch, Pearl went back to the living room to see if there was something else than just the static on TV. She grabbed the remote, and sat on a random blue chair.

"This chair is too big" she said, shaking her head, and sitting onto the second one, which was red.

"This chair has no backrest" she sighed, as she moved to the green rocking chair instead.

"Ah, this one's just perfect" she said.

But just as Pearl wanted to change the channel on the TV, there was a power cut all out of sudden. This made her angry. She cussed loudly, threw the remote in a corner and got up from the rocking chair.

Pearl's anger made her pretty tired just now, so she went upstairs, to the bedroom. There, she saw three beds. She lay into the first one with the blue sheets, which was too big. The second one with the red sheets was too hard. The third bed with the green sheets was just right. Pearl rolled herself into the duvet, and fell into a deep sleep.

As she was sleeping, the puppets (Yellow Guy, Red Guy and Duck Guy) came home, going to the kitchen for their lunch first.

"Someone took a bite from my pizzer" Red Guy sighed.

"Tell me about it" Duck Guy said.

"Someone ate my whole slice!" Yellow Guy cried.

The puppets went to the living room.

"Where's the remote?" Red Guy sighed. "We're going to miss our show."

"Over there" Duck Guy said. "How'd it even get there?"

"The TV isn't even working!" Yellow Guy cried, "as well as the lamp!"

Then, the three puppets heard something from upstairs, so they went there, to find that the sound was coming from their bedroom.

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed" Red Guy sighed.

"Tell me about it" Duck Guy said.

"Someone is still sleeping in my bed!" Yellow Guy cried, waking Pearl up.

"How?!" Pearl yelled, as she woke up. She was absolutely shocked when she suddenly saw the three puppets. "Oh my gosh, you've got to be kidding me…" She got out of Yellow Guy's bed as she felt sadness come. "Look, you guys, I can explain. Please, don't be angry at me or anything."

"Please explain" Red Guy said, calmly.

"I'm listening" Duck Guy said.

"Are you my special one?" Yellow Guy asked.

"No" Pearl said, "I'm just an ordinary homeless orphan. Look, I'm sorry for barging into your house, eating your lunch, throwing your remote into the corner and invading the yellow one's bed." She tried not to cry, but failed. "It was an accident…! I just couldn't help myself…!"

"It's okay" Red Guy sighed. "Thank you for being honest to us."

"Next time" Duck Guy said, "you should look if someone's home or not."

"Are you my special one now?" Yellow Guy asked.

"Maybe at one day, yellow one" Pearl said, shaking hands with Yellow Guy. "Well, I'll be off, looking for a real new home this time. Maybe I'll see you guys again someday. Until then, goodbye." She waved at the puppets, and went downstairs to get out of their house, back outside.

Eventually, by chance, Pearl became the puppets' new neighbour, since a kind couple that lived across wanted to adopt her because they could not have any children by themselves. From that day on, Pearl became Yellow Guy's 'special one'/best friend.


End file.
